Un Noël riche en émotions
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: Neji a une super idée : des vacances entre la mer et la montagne, un beau paysage enneigé, un feu dans la cheminée... Que demander de plus ! Seulement, leur vacances ne vont pas exactement se passer comme prévu, entre la tempête de neige, le bal en pensant par... l'accouchement ? Oula ! C'est quoi ce bazar ? Le plus simple serait qui vous veniez lire alors n'hesitez pas !
1. Prologue

Titre: Un Noël riche en émotions  
Genre: Romance/Humour  
Rating: Tout public. (K)  
Personnages: à peu près tout ceux présents dans le manga.  
Résumé: C'est Neji, qui pour les dix-huit ans de Sakura, a une super idée : des vacances entre la mer et la montagne, un beau paysage enneigé, un feu dans la cheminée... Que demander de plus ! Seulement, leurs vacances ne vont pas exactement se passer comme prévu, entre la tempête de neige, le bal costumé en pensant par... l'accouchement ? Oula ! C'est quoi ce bazar ! Bon attendez, j'ai un petit problème dans mes notes ^^ alors... on se retrouve plus tard !  
Disclamer: Naruto ne m'appartient pas T.T  
Spoiler: Aucun

Note: Voici une petite fanfiction qui j'ai écrite il y a pas mal de temps et qui est d'ailleurs posté sur un autre de mes blogs: hachiko-fictions. Voilà, bisous à tous et dites moi ce qui vous en pensez ! :D

* * *

**Prologue**

Résidence Uchiwa  
Le 1er décembre  
À 20 h,

"Salut les gens ! Je ne suis pas là pour le moment (je dois être chez Ichiraku). Laissez-moi un p'tit message après le BIP. Merci !"

"C'est pas vrai, il est jamais chez lui ou quoi !? Allô, Naruto, c'est Sasuke. C'est certainement le 30ème message que je te laisse alors j'aimerais que tu me répondes. A plus !

Le garçon reposa le combiné et soupira. Il le savait, son meilleur ami ne regardait jamais ses messages. Le jeune homme prit sa veste en cuir, la posa sur son épaule et sortit de sa chambre. Il descendit tranquillement l'escalier et entra dans la cuisine.

"Tu n'es pas déjà parti ?  
- Non, j'y vais. Je te dis juste au revoir, Maman", dit le jeune homme en s'approchant de la femme.

Il embrassa sa mère et quitta la maison.

* * *

Restaurant Ichiraku  
Le 1er décembre,  
A 20 h.

"Naruto ! Tu n'entends pas ton portable sonner ?! cria un certain jeune homme et ami du blond.  
- De quoi tu parles, Kiba ? s'exclama celui-ci en levant la tête de son bol de ramen.  
- Ton portable ! répliqua ce dernier en se retenant de le frapper.  
- Ah ouais... Il a fini de sonner. Tant pis, dit simplement Naruto en demandant un autre bol.  
- Tu ne regardes pas le message ? continua Kiba en faisant tout pour se maîtriser.  
- Kiba, le repas chez Ichiraku c'est sacré. Alors laisse-moi manger mon bol de nouilles tranquillement ! répondit le blond.  
- Et si c'était Hinata ?" enchaîna le jeune homme, sûr de l'effet produit.

Naruto sortit précipitamment son portable et écouta le message. Puis il soupira et le rangea. Il continua calmement son repas.

"Alors ? reprit Kiba le sourire aux lèvres.  
- Alors quoi ? dit Naruto en s'arrêtant de manger.  
- C'était qui ? continua le jeune homme l'air blasé.  
- Sasuke.  
- Il voulait quoi ? demanda Kiba, excité d'arriver à son but.  
- Que je le rappelle, répondit l'Uzumaki en reprenant son repas.  
- Et pourquoi tu ne le fais pas !? hurla l'Inuzuka en perdant totalement son calme.

Akamaru sursauta et s'étira mécontent d'être réveillé lors de sa sieste puis il se recoucha tranquillement sous le comptoir.

"Calme-toi, Kiba, on dirait Sakura, dit Naruto en essayant de calmer son ami. Aïe ! cria ensuite celui-ci en se prenant un coup sur la tête. D'accord, d'accord. Je vais le rappeler. Mais d'abord, je finis mon bol, ok ?  
- Ok, accorda le maître d'Akamaru en se rasseyant bien content de l'avoir frappé.

Une fois son bol finit, Naruto sortit du restaurant et composa le numéro de portable de son ami.

"Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Sasuke Uchiwa. Veuillez laisser un message après le BIP sonore."

Naruto raccrocha, il avait horreur de laisser un message. Il décida qu'il passerait à la résidence Uchiwa le lendemain.

* * *

Résidence Uchiwa  
Le 2 décembre  
A 8 h,

"Ding Dong"

"Oui, oui. J'arrive ! cria un jeune homme tout juste sorti de son lit encore en caleçon. Naruto, évidement, j'aurais dû m'en douter", enchaîna celui-ci blasé.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

"Bonjour Sasuke ! s'exclama le blond en entrant, sans même y avoir était invité.. Tu m'as laissé un message hier alors j'ai décidé de venir chez toi. Qu'est ce que tu me voulais ?"

Naruto l'interrogeait du regard avec l'air profondément naïf qu'il prenait à chaque fois.

"T'en rates pas une toi ! T'as pas oublié que le trois c'est l'anniversaire de Sakura, dit Sasuke en ouvrant de grands yeux mais en sachant qu'au fond son ami avait oublié.  
- Ah ouais ! Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?!" cria soudain l'ami en question.

L'Uchiwa laissa le blond paniquer un moment puis se décida.

"Calme-toi, Naruto, j'ai déjà tout organisé, on va faire la fête chez moi. En fait c'était juste pour te prévenir, dit Sasuke content de lui avoir foutu la frousse.  
- Ah d'accord, souffla le blond rassuré. C'est à quelle heure ?  
- À 19 heures et t'as intérêt d'être là ! rappela le beau ténébreux.  
- Ouais t'inquiète, sourit Naruto en sortant.  
- Pas un mot à Sakura surtout, reprit l'Uchiwa se demandant soudainement si le blond serait capable de tenir sa langue jusqu'à la fête.  
- Ok ! Bon j'y vais. Oublie pas de t'habiller Sasuke, cria le jeune homme en s'éloignant.  
- Et toi, oublie pas le cadeau de Sakura", répliqua aussitôt le jeune homme.

Le blond lui fit un signe de la main et partit en courant. Il lui restait plus qu'à trouver un cadeau pour son amie, heureusement que Sasuke le lui avait rappelé sinon il aurait encore oublié. Il partit en direction du centre ville, il allait demander à Ino son aide. C'était la meilleure amie de Sakura, elle serait certainement le conseiller.

À son arrivée, il fut surpris de voir Ino discuter avec... Kiba ! Depuis quand la fleuriste parlait avec son ami ? Elle qui passait son temps à le critiquer. Naruto resta caché dans la petite ruelle à observer le couple qui rigolait bien. Il soupira et fit demi-tour. Il n'allait pas gâcher la chance de Kiba. Même si c'est deux là se connaissaient depuis le collège, ils se critiquaient mutuellement et en permanence. Il marcha quelques temps en se demandant qui d'autre à part Ino pourrait l'aider. Soudain, un éclair de génie lui traversa l'esprit. Tenten ! La brunette était très proche de l'Haruno, elle serait certainement l'aider. Il réfléchit (eh oui, ça lui arrive) et finalement, fonça vers le Dojo de la famille Hyûga. Là-bas, il était sûr de trouver la jeune femme vu qu'elle y passait ses journées.

* * *

Effectivement, après avoir parcouru toutes les salles du bâtiment, il tomba sur Tenten. Elle était assise, les genoux contre sa poitrine, l'air profondément absorbée par le combat que deux Kendoka se donnaient. Naruto vint s'assoir, sans bruit, à ses côtés. Le kendoka aux cheveux longs semblait avoir franchement l'avantage. En voyant Tenten se redresser et soupirer de bonheur, Naruto, qui ne s'y connaissait pas du tout en Kendo, devina tout de suite l'identité de gagnant. Neji enleva son Men* et fit comme si il n'avait pas vu la brunette. Celle-ci fit un sourire triste. Elle se rassit en regardant le jeune homme enlever le reste de son armure. Le blond savait que la jeune fille était éperdument amoureuse de Neji mais celui-ci, aussi amoureux, passait son temps à l'ignorer malgré le fait qu'ils se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Naruto sortit sans bruit de la salle. Il était inutile d'embêter Tenten avec ses problèmes. Il erra dans les couloirs du Dojo en réfléchissant toujours à la question : Qui pourra lui venir en aide ? Soudain, ne regardant pas où il allait, il percuta quelqu'un, la personne tomba lourdement sur le sol.

"Aïe !" s'exclama l'inconnue qui n'était pas vraiment une inconnue.

Naruto se confondit en excuses en l'aidant à se relever. La jeune femme accepta son aide et s'excusa à son tour. Naruto fit un de ses plus beau sourire quand il reconnut la voix d'Hinata.

"Na... Naruto ?! dit timidement la jeune Hyûga en le reconnaissant. Celle-ci rougit aussitôt et s'écarta du blond. Qu'est... Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Naruto ? bégaya Hinata en baissant la tête.  
- Hinata ! Tu tombes bien. J'ai besoin de ton aide ! Demain c'est l'anniv' de Saku et je n'ai pas de cadeau !" lui dévoila le jeune homme.

L'Hyûga releva la tête et lui sourit en rougissant.

"J'ai bien une idée, j'ai trouvé un cadeau mais je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour l'acheter", dit timidement la jeune fille.

Naruto lui sourit, la jeune Hyûga sourit à son tour. Voilà qui réglerait leurs problèmes. Après tout, le blond avait toujours su qu'il pouvait compter sur Hinata. Malgré le fait qu'elle s'évanouissait souvent, son amie était une personne de confiance. Il la connaissait depuis... depuis toujours et il l'aimait aussi depuis toujours.

Men* : Casque de Kendo

* * *

Voici le prologue. Je vais poster un chapitre par semaine et j'espère avoir beaucoup d'avis ! Bisous à tous ! :D


	2. Chapter 1

Titre: Un Noël riche en émotions  
Genre: Romance/Humour  
Rating: Tout public. (K)  
Personnages: à peu près tout ceux présents dans le manga.  
Résumé: C'est Neji, qui pour les dix-huit ans de Sakura, a une super idée : des vacances entre la mer et la montagne, un beau paysage enneigé, un feu dans la cheminée... Que demander de plus ! Seulement, leurs vacances ne vont pas exactement se passer comme prévu, entre la tempête de neige, le bal costumé en pensant par... l'accouchement ? Oula ! C'est quoi ce bazar ! Bon attendez, j'ai un petit problème dans mes notes ^^ alors... on se retrouve plus tard !  
Disclamer: Naruto ne m'appartient pas T.T  
Spoiler: Aucun

* * *

Chapitre 1: Date à ne pas oublier

Résidence Uchiwa  
Le 3 décembre  
À 19 h

"Ding Dong"

"Naruto-kun arrête ! Je vois rien s'il te plait ! demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux roses.  
- Ok, comme tu voudras mais il n'y a rien à voir", répliqua son ami.

Effectivement, un noir obscur les entourait et un silence de mort régnait dans le hall d'entrée. Un frisson parcourut le dos de Sakura quand, tout d'un coup, un bruit particulièrement reconnaissable se fit entendre. Un bruit semblable à celui de Choji lorsqu'il mange. Comprenant soudainement, l'Haruno se précipita vers l'interrupteur. Au même moment, un "bon anniversaire" retentit dans toute la pièce. Sakura se fit entourer de toutes parts et le sourire aux lèvres salua chaleureusement tous ses amis. La fête commençait alors agréablement et, environ une heure plus tard, tout le monde passait à table. Le chef cuisiner de Sasuke avait fait honneur à ses invités : des sushis au concombre en entrée (dont le secret se transmets de génération en génération dans sa famille) en plat principale, une perle du Japon au saumon fumé et en dessert un Strawberry shortcake ! Tous étaient au comble de bonheur sauf un, Naruto espérait manger des ramen, ce qui n'étonnait personne.

"Et si on passait au cadeau ? demanda un jeune homme qui fut aussitôt approuvé par une jeune fille coiffée de deux macarons.  
- Ouais !  
- Bon d'accord, si vous voulez, céda l'Haruno en s'asseyant au bout de la table.  
- On commence par le mien", s'écria Ino en se plaçant à ses côtés.

Elle lui tendit un cadeau emballé de papier cadeau garni de rose rouge. Sakura s'en saisit et ouvrit délicatement le paquet. Il s'agissait du nouveau parfum de Nina Ricci. Après avoir chaleureusement remercié son amie, elle ouvrit un paquet orange, certainement offert par Tenten à en juger par son attitude. Cette année, la jeune fille lui avait acheté des macarons. Sakura trouva l'idée très rafraichissante et embrassa la jeune fille. Un blond aux allures de baka lui donna aussitôt un tout petit paquet. L'Haruno l'ouvrit et en sortit une petite boîte qu'elle ouvrit et d'où elle sortit une autre petite boîte. Après une dizaine d'autres petites boîtes, elle trouva, enfin, le bon pour Ichiraku qu'elle recevait tout les ans. Naruto paraissait enchanté. La rose le remercia et s'empara une petite boite dorée. Elle en sortit deux petites boucles d'oreilles en or raccordées à deux petites cerises rouges. Sakura trouva cela trop mignon et les mit aussitôt. Temari, une amie de longue date, lui offrit un pull et le brun à la coupe d'ananas nommé Shikamaru en profita pour critiquer ses gouts vestimentaires ce qui, bien évidement, déboucha sur une dispute. Lee, le garçon à la coupe au bol avait pris soin de fabriquer son cadeau lui même, une peinture impressionniste. Elle continua d'ouvrir les nombreux paquets et, quand elle arriva enfin au dernier, elle relâcha un soupir intérieur. Il s'agissait d'une toute petite enveloppe grise. Après avoir lu la lettre, elle poussa un cri de joie. Tout le monde, sauf Neji, la regarda avec étonnement. Voyant cela, l'Haruno lu la lettre à haute voix.

"Alors écoutez bien !

Chère Sakura,

Je me souviens extrêmement bien de ton soupir poussé au beau milieu du cours d'Svt et de tes nombreuses envies de fuir le lycée tout en sachant qu'habitant à quelques rues de celui-ci, tu le verrais certainement pendant toutes les vacances. J'ai aujourd'hui décidé d'exaucé ton souhait. Que dirais-tu de fêter Noël dans un chalet en pleine montagne avec tout tes amis. Je vous donne donc rendez-vous le dernier jour de cours, à 19 heures, chez moi.

Signé: Neji "

Après avoir assimilé le contenu de cette lettre, se fut au tour de toute la bande de pousser des cris de joie. Neji fut remercié de toutes parts et, profitant de l'agitation qui régnait, la rose sortit prendre l'air. Le jardin de Sasuke était blanc de neige en cette saison. Sakura se blottit dans son manteau et fit quelques pas. Entendant un bruit, elle se retourna vivement et, le reconnaissant, laissa le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébènes s'approcher. Celui-ci imita l'Haruno et s'assit dans la neige à ses côtés. La jeune fille posa sa tête contre son épaule et observa les étoiles, laissant le soin à son ami de justifier sa présence.

"Alors, mon cadeau t'a plu ?  
- Les boucles d'oreilles ? Oui, elles sont magnifiques. Merci Sasuke. dit-elle en essayant de paraître le plus calme possible, bien qu'au fond d'elle même, une petite voix lui criait de lui déclarer son amour. Le jeune homme parvenant à peine à contrôler ses émotions ne dit rien.  
- C'est une bonne idée ces vacances.  
Sasuke approuva. Une douce musique résonnait dans tout le jardin. C'était un slow, le jeune homme se leva, entrainant Sakura avec lui.  
- Tu veux danser ?" Demanda-t-il avec un ton qu'il voulait confiant.

Sakura lui sourit et ils retournèrent à la fête. Sur la piste de danse, par on ne sait quel moyen, Shikamaru dansait avec Temari. Sasuke et Sakura, sous les yeux approbateurs de tous , les rejoignirent. Lee chercha immédiatement un autre slow romantique pendant qu'Ino racontait à Kiba la dispute de Shikamaru et Temari qui avait bein terminé grâce à elle :

Flashback :

"Galère, soupira Shikamaru sur un ton blasé.  
- T'en a pas mare de répéter la même chose toutes les deux minutes espèce de flemmard ! s'exclama Témari en se levant d'un bond. Là, elle en avait vraiment mais vraiment mare de ses "galère" à tout bout de champ ! Elle fila en direction de la sorti quand une tête blonde lui barra la route.  
- Euh, attends Téma ! s'exclama la jeune Yamanaka sur un ton suppliant. Je... j'ai un plan pour lui en faire baver un max ! Tu vas voir, il ne va pas en revenir, déclara Ino en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
- pfff, galère, dit toujours Ino, marmonna la No sabaku sans même se rendre compte qu'elle prenait les mauvaises habitudes de son flemmard préféré.  
- D'accord, écoute moi bien", déclara-t-elle avec un air mystérieux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une Témari plus que décidée entra dans la champ de vision d'un certain Nara.

"Alors le Nara ! Toujours en train de rêvasser ? questionna la jeune femme.  
- mmh ? Qu'est ce que tu me veux femme ?  
- Viens ! ordonna-t-elle en lui prenant la main. Forcé, Le Nara la suivit en bougonnant.  
- Mais où est ce que tu m'emmène Téma !  
- Ici !" déclara la blonde en s'arrêtant au milieu de la piste.

Elle passa ses bras derrière son cou et l'entraîna dans un slow spécialement choisi par Lee. Rouge mais surtout heureux que son plan est fonctionné, Shikamaru enlaça la jeune femme sans un mot et fit un signe de la main à Ino. Heureusement qu'il la connaissait bien sa Témari.

Fin du flashback.

Ino continuait de rigoler quand Kiba lui tendit la main en se levant. Le couple rejoignit la piste de danse en rougissant légèrement. La tête posait sur l'épaule de son bien-aimé, Sakura se laissa bercer au rythme de son cœur.

* * *

Petit mot futile de l'auteur:

J'espère que malgré les nombreuses fautes d'orthographes, ma fic vous plait. Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! :)


End file.
